Summer Of Your Life
by gigglesxoxo
Summary: 5 friends, and 5 guys. love interests : and will always keep you guessing : hehe just read. and R
1. Chapter 1

all the screen names in this are NOT REAL. I and my friend Ashley Made them up!

The story is written in Kelsey's POV unless otherwise noted :]

_Chapter 1-- The Good News_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH OH MY GOD ARE YOU SERIOUS!?" "Yes, I'm very serious. You have just won 4 tickets to see Teen Heartthrob Dream Street," the radio person told me as I was jumping up and down, clenching the phone to my ear. "AHHHHHHH THANK YOU SO MUCH!!" "You're welcome, we will send the tickets to you asap." As soon as I got off the phone with the radio I ran downstairs to tell my mom. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MOM MOM WHERE ARE YOU!" "I'm in here sweetie," she called from the living room watching Lingo on GSN. "MOM GUESS WHAT!" "What sweetie?" "I JUST WON 4 TICKETS TO SEE DREAM STREET WITH BACKSTAGE PASSES!" "When is it?" "August 24th!" "Okay, just figure out who you're taking and I'll take you" "Thanks mom!"

The next day at school I acted like NOTHING was going on. I wasnt even gonna tell Ashlee, and she's been my best friend since PRESCHOOL! I seen Ashlee in the hallway and immediately ran up to her. "Ashii, wait up!" I yelled through all the tall people. Ashlee turned around to wait for me. "ASHII!" I yelled again, seeing if Ashlee heard me. "Kelsii, I'm right here, doofus." Ashlee laughed standing now next me. "Oh, ha, I didn't see you. ANYWAYS. You HAVE to come over today. It's LIFE OR DEATH" I said out of breath. "Ha, okay, I'll be over right after school, I'll just have to tell mom" Ashlee said, still laughing. The warning bell rang and we both realized our classes were on the other side of the school, so we said bye and ran in opposite directions.

All day during school I couldn't sit still! I got in trouble so many times for tapping my fingers, humming songs [ which were Dream Street of course ], and zoning out! I think I got written up too, haa I would laugh! All I keep thinking about is seeing Matt's face. Seeing all of them, really. This is a dream come true! I've always dreamed this would happen, but I never thought in a million years that my dream would come true! I don't know much about the boys, but im going to get to know them. And I hope that we will all become friends, not just friends but BEST friends!

After school I ran straight up to my room to pick up the tiny things before Ashlee came. Ashlee walked in a few minutes after me. When she walked in I was already listening to Dream Street. I decided that this would be the best time to tell Ashlee what was going on. "Okay, so you hear this?" I pointed to the air talking about the band. Ashlee said, "of course silly, it's our favorite band!" "Yeah well guess who landed 4 backstage passes!" "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YOU'RE LIEING!" Ashlee said. "NOPE! I'm dead serious!" I said jumping up and down with them in my hands. We're finally getting to meet our favorite 5 guys in the world after 4 years of listening to them. We started deciding on perfect candidates to go with them. Of course Ryan was going with us, just because he was the clown of our group, and the only boy! We just needed to decide which girl was going, it was down to either Briannon or April. After a few minutes We decided on April, because April is in LOVE with Greg! We called April and Ryan over to tell them. And they were both there in 5 minutes. [ we all live in the same 3 blocks ] Ryan was excited but not because he liked the boys for who they were and he knows how we are. April is stoked just like me and Ashlee. We all discussed car rides, and what we would do with the boys, and picked on Ryan. [ poor guy ]


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two – It's Time**_

conversation started with ryrytheflyguy

kelsiixx : ryy!

ryrytheflyguy : kels hey how r u

kelsiixx : im stoked :-) what about u

ryrytheflyguy : i am 2 jus not as much as u girls lol

kelsiixx : lol of course ur not! ur a guy!

ryrytheflyguy : yea lol but i am lookin forward to all the girls there!

kelsiixx : lol yea there will be lots

kelsiixx : i hope matt likes me :-)

ryrytheflyguy : im sure he will i mean whats not to like

kelsiixx : u always say that tho n theres lots of things that he couldnt like

ryrytheflyguy : UGH here we go again

ryrytheflyguy : jus be urself hes gonna like u

ashii_babii_xoxo has been added to the chat

kelsiixx : ASHII

ryrytheflyguy : hey gurl!

ashii_babii_xoxo : KELSII RY RY

kelsiixx : oh gosh what are you WEARING tomorrow!

ryrytheflyguy : oh god should i leave?

kelsiixx : nooo i was asking u 2 silly!

ashii_babii_xoxo : i dont know jeans and a really cute top!

kelsiixx : hm sounds cute me 2!

ryrytheflyguy : im just wearing what i wear everyday.

ryrytheflyguy : no need to dress up jus a concert w/ gurls

kelsiixx : well i have to go get in the shower

ashii_babii_xoxo : me 2 NIGHT

ryrytheflyguy : night gurls

After I got off I went and took a shower so that I didn't have to in the morning. I straightened my hair so it was easier to get ready in the morning. I'm so excited. I can hardly sleep. I go to sleep every night listening to Dream Street, but tonight it made me smile. I listened to Hooked On You, which is matt singing. And I can't get enough of it. I fell asleep smiling to Hooked On You.

The next morning I got up extra early to get ready. I made sure that I looked flawless. I went downstairs to have breakfast, which mom was up early to make! After I ate I called everyone and me and mom went to pick them up. We got to the Coliseum around 10, said bye to mom and RAN backstage to see the guys!

OH MY GOD CHRIS IS EVEN MORE GORGEOUS IN PERSON! I think i'm gonna have a heart attack! And I think I'm drooling! But oh my god. How could you not drool at that. Get ahold of yourself Kelsey he's just a boy like the ones you hang out with everyday. STOP STARING AND SAY SOMETHING. "Hi! I'm Kelsey. And this is Ashlee, April, and Ryan." I said quite hyper-like. "hey, I'm Chris but you probably already know that, huh." Chris said laughing, obviously noticing how obsessive I was being! Ugh I need to learn to control, I can't just do that everytime I meet a famous person! STUPID STUPID STUPID! "Hey dude, how's it hanging?" Ryan asked shaking Chris' hand. I looked around but I didn't see Matt, Jesse, Greg, or Frankie anywhere. "Where's the others?" I asked with a confused look on my face. "Oh, they're out walking, getting used to the town. You probably wouldnt be able to know who it was if you saw them, they're wearing disguises." "I TOLD YOU IT WAS THEM!" I yelled at Ashlee, talking about who we saw while driving here. "Okay okay, I didn't know what I was talking about but jeesh how was I supposed to know they'd be wearing disguises!" Ashlee shot back at me laughing. Chris laughed and I just kinda looked at him like 'what's so funny?' He said while still laughing, "Okay then." We all sat down and talk while we waited for the boys to show up.


End file.
